Stormy Night Tales
by CharmyXcream14
Summary: We all have experienced unique things during stormy nights and the Strawhats are no different. Look at each story as they show what kind of experiences they have gone through during horrible weather.
1. Sweet treats Dark times

**Hello pplz I have latched onto a different type of addiction called One Piece. Hopefully I actually finish a story, this is going to be a series of one shots of how the different Strawhats went through there different rain storms first off is my favorite character. (That for some reason I enjoy reading angst and violent fics about) Sanji!**

Another booming thunder surrounded the ship and another very muffled shriek came from a small boy only 10. His head was hidden under blankets.

He used to not be afraid of storms in fact he used to love them. Watching chefs from the crew who were supposed to be cooking make a huge mess Causing him to laugh. Listening to the rain pour against the deck of the ship. He had played out in storms like these before when we worked on a cruise ship.

But then the incident happened everytime a storm hit now all he could think about was being swept away by the dangerous ocean from the overflowing waves, having no protection from its wrath as it soaked his skin and bones as he tried to call for help from the rock he had been stranded on.

He couldn't fall asleep during these storms or he knew he would wake up screaming but at the same time consciousness meant staying in this living hell. Another strike of thunder and Sanji covered his ears he was literally biting down on his pillow hiding under his sheets trying to muffle out every whine he made this usually worked everyone on the crew was usually knocked out like the dead so tiny noises compared to the storm shouldn't be heard.

But tonight was different he didn't hear the old geezers peg leg walk to the door about to knock. He didn't know that for the half hour the man had contemplated on what to do. Finally Zeff opened the door looking at Sanji who squinted at the sudden light at his room his head peaking out from under the blanket tears still wet on his face. Of course when another wave of thunder hit he hid back under the blanket. Zeff sighed and walked over pushing the blankets off the bed and picked up the boy by the scruff of his pajama shirt and started walking towards his own room.

The boy squirmed but didn't make a sound except for a slight whimper whenever he heard thunder. He then sat him down right next to the window. Sanji looked up at the old man wiping away his tears a slight sniffle coming from him. "So this is why I can't wake you up mornings after storms aye? I thought that you just snuck some of Patty's stash while he's up partying" He mused but Sanji didn't say anything.

Suddenly a huge flash went across the sky and Sanji, to Zeff's suprise, clung tightly to him as the booming thunder soon followed the boat rocking so violently one might think it might tip over. Sanji cried in fear until the boat went back to its normal rocking.

Zeff looked at him knowing it wasn't good to have him afraid of storms usually he would force him to stand out in the storm and tough it out. But the kid was so skinny he barely was learning how to fight he wasn't strong enough to handle that. So Zeff came up with another idea. "Come on let's see if your skills at making triple layer strawberry short cakes had actually gotten edible"

Sanji looked up suprised he would never tell Zeff but that was one of his favorite desserts he didn't want him to know as he might purposefully never make it to piss him off.

Though Zeff himself already knew he had made mental notes ever since he first saw Sanji eat of what he liked and didn't like. The boy never left anything on his plate and Zeff knew that but he had seen with amusement when Sanji had eaten a pumpkin squash casserole that Patty had made. He literally had his face scrunched up at each bite and had guzzled it down with a glass of wine. Zeff at first thought Sanji was just making a show for Patty who looked ready to strangle the kid. But when Zeff had said he was making a pumpkin squash vegetable mix himself a week later he saw the look of horror on Sanji's face that he quickly hid.

Zeff had sent Sanji and Carne out to get some more supplies and had 'Accidently' made the recipe to small so it was gone by the time they came back. Carne of course was raging at Patty for being a fat ass and not sharing and Sanji tried to look annoyed but couldn't hide the smile peeking from his face. So yes Zeff could tell his favorites and least favorites.  
"Of course I know!" Sanji said.

"Prove it I'll get the supplies out in the kitchen you wash up" Zeff said before leaving the room.

Sanji glared after the old man letting out a small shout when he heard thunder but swiftly ran out of the room his feet cold from the wooden floor. He hurried downstairs and washed the tears from his face and his hands rolling up his light blue pajama sleeves and headed to the kitchen and true to his word Zeff had gotten out the supplies and was waiting for him to begin.

* * *

By the time the sun rose Zeff was carrying a sleeping Sanji upstairs his clothes covered in flour and mouth covered in frosting the kid had made 18 triple layer strawberry shortcakes and had eaten one to himself and had fallen asleep head in the plate. Zeff had grinned when Sanji stopped whimpering and only lightly flinched at the sound of thunder and had quickly adapted to the ships surprising rocking the kid had added more strawberries then necessary and it was a little overcooked. But he knew the shitty chefs of the crew would be eating it all up the moment they saw it. "Shitty geezer..." A sleepy voice said and Zeff looked down at the boy who's eye was barely open.

"What is it you little eggplant?" He asked.

"Thank you...the storms make me rememb..." Sanji soon drifted back off.

Zeff sighed walking into the room and grabbed another set of his pajamas. "Oye eggplant"

Sanji moaned in protest but when Zeff lifted his shirt up he held his arms up automatically replacing his blue four colored one with a red one. Then replacing the blue pajama pants with black ones. The boy was asleep Zeff tucking him under the covers wiping his face off with his sleeve before hearing the shouts of men and headed out of the room leaving a smiling boy in a land of all blue and strawberry short cakes.

During the next stormy night Sanji yet agian was hidden under his blankets whimpering but it didn't take as long for Zeff to come in and drag him down to the kitchen to make use of the accidental overload of apples that Patty accidently ordered three times the needed amount leaving the kitchen full of apple pies, ciders, fruit cocktails and so on Zeff yet agian having to carry an exhausted Sanji back to his room.

It was a tradition after the fifth time Sanji just went down to the kitchen tears running his eyes. After two months Sanji always started awaiting storms so he could spend an entire night cooking.

* * *

The Strawhats had just gone through a major storm that night they had to lay anchor and wait it out. They had just gotten up in the morning Luffy shouted "Sanji Me..." He stopped in the doorway two tables were overflowing with many delicacies the others came in Franky and Brook looking suprised. "Oh yeah it's a storm night" Usopp said.

"Cook-San must have pulled another all nighter" Robin said admiring the beautifully crafted 6 course meal.

"Eh?" Both Brook and Franky asked.

"Everytime it's stormy we always wake up to a super tasty breakfast!" Chopper explained sitting down easily seeing his plate was already filled and started to eat.

"Where is he anyways?" Franky asked.

Zoro who was eating jerked his thumb over to the kitchen counter his head on it snoring lightly. "Who's turn is it this time?" Usopp asked.

"Turn for what?" Franky asked.

"Turn to carry Sanji back to his room after the time Luffy got kicked through the door trying to wake him up we took turns except for Nami taking him back" Usopp said.

"Well sorry for not being as strong as you guys or being able to sprout extra limbs" Nami muttered digging into her parfait almost stabbing Luffy's hand with a fork when he tried to touch her food.

"Let's see the pattern goes Luffy,Robin,Me,Usopp and Zoro who went last time?" Chopper asked.

"I did" Usopp said.

"God dammit" Zoro said hissing under his breath slamming his fist on the table.

"Franky can go after Zoro then Brook" Nami said.

Zoro stood up annoyed and walked over to the counter slinging the ero cook over his shoulder. The man remained unconscious obviously he had been at it all night he usually was a light sleeper. As Zoro carried him to the men's quarters he muttered. "Who the hell made you start this weird ass habit"

On the Bartibe Zeff sneezed.

**Ok how was that not to bad? Yes/No/Snow cone? Anyways next up will either be Luffy or Zoro trying to decide don't expect a continuous update 2 might happen the same day one might not happen for a month it may be stupid but well...that's me.**


	2. A promise under the clouds

**Chapter 2 woo I`m on a roll! Don`t know when I'll do chapter 3 it will definitely be Zoro I promise you that, I had both his and Luffy`s plot in my mind and i decided in the end to write Luffy`s first. Definitely some cuteness in this chapter.**

A small figure ran through the rain a book on his head to cover him from the cold rain. Everytime thunder hit he would shout "Boom!" As if trying to have a contest with it. So far the thunder was winning in loudness but the boy would not surrender. He tripped in the mud covering himself head to toe and causing him to lose one of his sandals he laid on his stomach and laughed. He allowed himself to roll in the mud for a minute until yawning remembering the reason why he was out here in the first place.

He stood up starting to run again towards a tavern that was about to close. The little boy knew that it closed at exactly midnight and that was when both hands were on twelve when it was dark. The 6 year old had learned from the tavern owner Makino who showed him how to tell time. The boy wore a green pajama shirt that went to his knees and pajama pants with images of monkeys on it both now covered in mud. He reached the tavern door and opened it seeing that Makino was getting ready to leave to his excitement a red headed Shanks was there too. "Makino Shanks!" He said happily.

"Luffy!" Makino said dropping her rag and hurrying over to the soaking wet mud covered boy. "Why are you out here so late?" She asked.

"The roof in my house broke and I got a scratch on my head I only cried for a minute" Luffy said pointing to a small cut on his head. "Now it`s too wet to sleep in"

Shanks laughed "So that`s why you look like you lost a mud wrestling contest?"

"Hey I never lose at anything!" Luffy said sticking his tongue out at Shanks.

Makino sighed but giggled "We better get you cleaned up good think we have extra clothes of yours at my place we`ll try to see about your roof tomorrow" Makino said.

Shanks stood up "Here let me walk you to your house" He said and walked over lifting Luffy up taking off his own cloak to put it over the boy who made a muffled protest. "Don`t want the kid anymore wet then he is" Shanks said knowing Makino was about to do that with her own cloak.

"Thank you Shank`s you don`t ha..."

"Hey I owe you for keeping you up this late" Shanks said and Makino got her cloak on and they walked out into the rain.

"Hey Shanks can I go with you on your next trip?" Luffy asked.

"Sorry Kiddo too young" Shanks said and laughed at the 6 year olds puffed out cheeks and poked one of them forcing the air to go out.

"Hey Luffy I didn`t see you at the bar today how come?" Makino asked she tended to worry when the boy wasn`t in her sight during the day time.

"I was stuck under a wheelbarrow" Luffy said.

"Huh?" Makino and Shanks wondered.

"Some kids played this game called hide and seek so I joined them and hid under a wheelbarrow but someone but a bunch of bricks on it so I was stuck until the mayor came, he was reeeeeaaaaallly mad at the kids that did it" Luffy said. "I punched one in the eye" He declared proudly.

"Luffy..." Makino started to say but was stopped by Shanks.

"Luffy don`t go punching people in the face if all they did was stick you in a wheelbarrow sheesh it`s not like you did anything to me when I tricked you into drinking water instead of vodka that you wanted to try" Shanks said.

"That`s because Yasopp was laughing at you because Makino accidently gave you water too" Luffy said Makino blushing.

"Good point" Shanks said.

When they arrived at Makino`s house Shank`s set Luffy who still had Shank`s cloak on down on the inner door. "I better head back to the ship my crewmates probably think I passed out drunk, again" He said and waved before hurrying off.

"Shank`s!" Makino called out but he was gone.

"He forgot his cloak" Luffy said stating the obvious.

"Yes he did let`s return it to him tomorrow come on let`s get you cleaned up" Makino said and lifted Luffy up not minding he got mud on her she was planning on changing clothes anyways. She headed upstairs into the bathroom and set Luffy down. "Banzai" She said as she lifted Luffy`s shirt over his head he could have done it himself but the mud made it alittle harder as it stuck partially to his skin. Luffy started kicking his pajama pants off as Makino undressed and got a bucket of warm soapy water ready and filled the tub. She walked over and started to wash Luffy`s body off purposefully tickling him at his sides and armpits.

As she washed his hair Luffy said. "Hey Makino how come you don`t like me being at my own house?" Luffy asked and Makino smiled sometimes the young boy noticed her worries.

"Well your only 6 most 6 year olds have someone taking care of them, eyes closed" She said rinsing water over his hair to get the rest of the soap and mud residue off of him.

"But Gee-Chan said i needed to learn how to take care of myself, though he wants me to be a marine and i want to be a pirate!" He said.

"I suppose he wants you to get tough but i don`t want you growing up to fast" Makino said and they walked over to the tub climbing in Luffy sat there looking at Makino.

"But if i don`t grow up quick enough Shanks wont let me in his crew" Luffy said sadly.

"I think growing up slowly is a good thing i still miss being a child i cant be carried anymore like you can, or get treats from random people...or..." Makino said and came closer to him. "Get tickled!" She said and started tickling Luffy who started laughing.

"Hey let me go!" He said.

"No one escapes the tickle monster!" Makino said in a voice that made her try to sound scary, and sadly failed.

By the time they were out the bathroom floor was soaking wet from splashing. Makino was drying off Luffy`s hair a towel wrapped around her the boy had a towel wrapped around his waist. They left the room to the guest room Makino had for Luffy it had drawings that Luffy had drawn all over along with a bed and a drawer with his extra clothes. Makino picked out a shirt with an image of a dragon on it and matching pajama pants putting it on Luffy and sat with him on the bed both listening to the booming rain outside. "Makino rain`s really fun" Luffy stated happily.

Makino smiled "Really why?"

"You get to play in it and the mud too, the noises are so cool like boom!" Luffy said and laid back in the bed. "Plus cool light comes from the sky though i don't like it when grandpa makes me ride balloons in the rain, it`s scary" Luffy said.

"Yes that would be scary for me too, you know Luffy when i was your age i was afraid of the rain" Makino said.

"Really why?" Luffy asked.

"I thought the noises were scary, that they were big monsters trying to eat me" Makino said and lifted Luffy up so she could get the blankets over him.

"Don`t worry Makino if any monsters come I'll protect you because I'm tough" Luffy said then yawned.

"Then I guess I have no reason to be afraid" Makino said with a giggle.

"Nope and when I'm a pirate then you`ll be really safe you can come on my ship with me" Luffy said yawning again tiredly.

"I don`t think so Luffy I like being here if I wasn`t here no one would be able to run the bar and that wouldn`t be good" Makino said.

"I guess not" Luffy said a small frown on his face his eyes half open. "But I'll miss you" He said.

"I'll miss you too but I know that you`ll be having a big adventure meeting new people and having loads of adventures" Makino said rubbing Luffy`s stomach to soothe him to sleep.

"I`ll use the rain" Luffy said.

"Hmm?" Makino asked.

"Every time it rains it will remind us both that we miss each other but that we`ll be fine" Luffy said and yawned a another huge yawn. "I`ll step outside once during every rain so that it happens will you do it too?" Luffy asked.

Makino looked at the almost asleep boy unable to say no. "I promise" She said.

Luffy held out his tiny pinky and the moment Makino put her pinky with his he fell asleep Makino knew he would keep that promise as he always kept his promises and she would too.

...

"Luffy what are you doing!" Nami shouted looking out in the giant rainstorm. They had docked at an island for the night and most of the crew was asleep in the sunny except for Nami who was on watch and Luffy who was standing there looking out in the rain. "You`re going to catch a cold baka!" Nami said climbing down from the crows nest grabbing his arm.

Luffy looked at Nami and grinned "Sorry Nami just keeping a promise" He was soon dragged inside Nami yelling at him about what type of stupid promise could keep him out there.

...

"Makino what the heck are you doing?!" Dandan asked she was on one of her rare visits to Makino`s bar. Makino had asked her to hold her son for a moment when they heard rain starting to poor.

Makino turned her head and giggled. "Keeping a promise" She said before stepping out into the rain.

**Ah Makino i wish you would show up in the Manga again SOON i love you and i want to know why you and Luffy are so close! Anyways this was just randomly thought of by my feverish brain (So was the last chapter 3 days of sickness causes inspiration I tell you!) Ok to answer a review...YAY I ACTUALLY HAVE A REVIEW!**

_**Cloud Piece: **_**Sadly this fic is not about nightmares it is just about the Strawhat Pirate`s experiences in the rain! Though thank you for being my first reviewer and for favorating me.**

**Also thank you to _auleutta_ and _feral wolfskin_ for favoriting me.**

**Thank you to _Awsme Grl_ for following me.**

**And finally thanks for _Meat333_ for both favoriting and following me you guys are awesome!**


End file.
